


Jar of Hearts

by Mrs_Monster



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Action, Adorable Jeon Jungkook, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angel Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Angels vs. Demons, Angst, Bromance, Bromance to Romance, Devil Min Yoongi, Devils, Emotional, Everyone Is Gay, Evil Kim Namjoon, Fairies, Fairy Kim Seokjin | Jin, Fairy Kim Taehyung | V, Fairy Park Jimin, Fallen Angels, Feuds, Fluff, Good versus Evil, Kim Seokjin | Jin Being a Mom, M/M, Non-human, Plot, Spiritual, Thriller, life and death, namjin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-19 04:47:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16527662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Monster/pseuds/Mrs_Monster
Summary: There are devils, the beginning of all evil.And demons; born out of that evil.Then there are nightmares; hunters deployed to fight peace.There is the good.And angels, giving their all to keep the balance of both worlds.Then there are fairies, so man can find peace in pandemonium.Kim Namjoon was a nightmare with a vengeance. He would find the worthless cupid that always managed to make his life a living hell, and sacrifice him to lucifer."...grab me tight and shake me up so I can't come to my senses"Bromance.Brace yourself.





	1. Sugar Glider

They don't hide in the dark, lurking in alleyways and moving in shadows. They don't wait till you are asleep and oblivious. They don't tip-toe around your conscience or come to ruin your dreams.......not typically.

They come to you in the light of day, when you're unafraid. So blissfully lost in the moment, content and satisfied. They come to crush that happiness. They suck it out of you, bit by bit, so you don't know what went wrong. And you never see it coming till the day you wake up and realize that you're empty. A shell of your former self. You move to stare at your reflection in the mirror. Healthy and young with a long life ahead of you. But there's no glow on your face even when you smile, no twinkling of eyes when you laugh. As if somewhere along the span of your life, your soul had been sucked out of you. That's what nightmares do. Rob you of your soul.

The sky was painted in hues of pink and gradient orange as the red sun dipped lower with every passing second, disappearing under the horizon. It signaled rush hour in both worlds, humans returning home from work while nightmares end their shift in haste so as not to run into creatures of light that descend around this time. With the last glimpse of the sun came the sound of a door creaking, a warning bell before the sky heaved, draining it's colors and plunging the world in darkness. A gust of wind blew amidst the skyscrapers, swooping down into the pulsing city. It raced through empty alleyways and whistled between the trees in the park, carrying a rainy scent to purify unholy ground. No nightmare would be caught dead at a time like this. The descend of the fairies at sunset. That was the first bewitching hour, the second being on their return within twelve hours. It was a balanced schedule for both parties so that the human world would not be caught in the crossfire. But since evil doesn't know the meaning of playing fair, hunters started roaming the night in order to track down the fairies. The fairies reciprocated with riders of their own, known as 'gliders'. The gliders don't hunt, but flank the sides of those of their kind that are not trained in combat, as their protectors.  

Hours past midnight and the air was eerily still. It was a new moon, accounting for the lack of shadows that usually passed over the city around this time. Angry footsteps dragged themselves across the granite floor, echoing loudly in the empty lobby. They passed by the unmanned reception area and towards the elevator. The elevator pinged and withdrew its doors, revealing the thirteenth floor of the office building. Rumoured to be vacant, the floor was occupied by an open bar, numerous indoor sports taking up the rest of the floor space. It was dimly lit, the low hanging bulbs not doing much to illuminate the identities of a cluster of men and women, drinking, playing or simply lying around on the plush furniture, all on stand-by for requests or emergencies.

"Bro!", a shorter blonde male in a baby blue ball cap called out to the newcomer. He excused himself from the game of darts, waving as he walked over. His efforts were duly ignored as the man rolled his eyes and pulled out a stool, mumbling grumpily his choice of drink to the bartender as he sat down.

"You're back early", the shorter remarked as he settled beside him, putting his elbow on his shoulder. The former twisted his lips, harshly removing the elbow on his shoulder and downing his drink in one go. 

"...yah, Namjoon-ah", his colleague trailed off as said man stared at the empty glass.

"What?", he spat through gritted teeth when a finger poked his arm.

"Woah! Ease up, dude. I'm only try'na talk here"

Namjoon let out a breath, sagging his shoulders as he hung his head. The waiter moved to refill his glass. "Sorry about that", he lifted his glass again, "rough night"

His partner rose his brows, "I can see that". He twisted on the stool, elbows propped up on the counter behind him as he signaled with his hands to the group near the dart boards, telling them to continue without him.

They sat in companiable silence until Namjoon twisted in his seat to look at the man beside him. The swept back hair peeking from under his snapback were dyed blonde. Fair skinned with a piercing in one ear, strong jaw and a set of dark eyes larger than his own, glinting with a mischief that never seemed to run out. ".....Jackson?"

"Yeah?", he was sipping on a martini, watching the game of billiards two tables away.

"How much do you know of gliders?"

Jackson crossed one leg over the other, shifting the weight on his elbow as he considered the question.

"Why do you ask?"

"I......", he scratched his head, "never mind"

Jackson smiled to himself. He took a last sip of his drink and turned back around. "Well", he started, waving his hand in dismissal at the bartender. "I know that they're a royal pain in the ass..."

Namjoon managed a chuckle.

"....maybe not as bright and fluffy as other fairies, not that I would know, I've never seen one without it's armor. I just imagine they glow at the edges, you know, all that blinding light"

Namjoon nodded in agreement. No one has ever seen a glider in the flesh, but there's a burst of light when they glitch during a chase, boosting their speed and sometimes vanishing into thin air. They don't teleport to far off places, only within a two mile radius as he knew from experience. He was an upper class hunter that specialized in 'berry gliders', the annoying ass brats with their neon wings that giggled in an obnoxious high pitch every time they managed to dodge one of his attacks. He relished when they fell, he wouldn't have to hear that squeaking again. But they also managed to piss him off with their death. Not intentionally, of course, no one can do that. But it was the actual moment of demise, when their wounds glow in vibrant colours and they look on blankly as their flesh hardens to stone, flashing one last smile to their attacker before falling apart, crumbling into dust. The glitter-like substance is the only thing that remains, flying in every direction before it settles on the earth and blends in with the soil. He hates it not because it's heartbreakingly beautiful, but because the sparkling dust that shoots into his face gives him hay fever.

"But we deal with the noisier ones now...", Jackson continued, "...and I'm not sure there's anything more to them than what we already know"

Namjoon nodded, making a sign for water. The bartender poured some in a glass and he gulped it down. Jackson noted the beads of sweat that appeared on the side of his friend's forehead. This was a first.

"Did something happen today?", he asked, growing concerned.

"It's nothing, really..."

"Then why did you come back early? It's not even three o'clock"

Namjoon darted his tongue out to wet his lips. "I...uh, I saw something weird...."

"What do you mean, weird?", Jackson was growing anxious. Kim Namjoon was by far the best hunter alive and to witness him getting worked up was an alarming thing. 

"...there was this asshole I was chasing"

Jackson's mouth formed an 'o' as he heard the curse word leave Namjoon's lips. He never cursed and Jackson silently prayed for the poor ball of fluff that was probably going to get his head skewered on a pole in the near future.

"Another one of those berry gliders"

"No shit", Jackson remarked.

"Yeah, well.....it's wings were scaled and abnormally large...", he moved his hands around to emphasize, "....like, really big; Huge. And there were no neon strips on the edges. It was just one whole block of gradient, like, it starts from white at the top", he gestured with his hands, "and grows darker in colour and brightness making it neon at the rear..."

Jackson frowned deeply as he took in the information. Somewhere inside his head, warning bells were going off. He just couldn't put his finger to it.

"..it was easy enough to chase, because it's plain stupid to expand your surface area. I thought it made an easy target, but....", he trailed off.

"But?", Jackson pressed.

Namjoon's face hardened, "it didn't", he spat and Jackson quickly signaled the bartender for a refill. "The fucker kept flitting round and round like a mother fucking butterfly on steroids. It was within a ten yard distance for fuck's sake!", the bartender wasn't even done pouring the liquid when Namjoon lifted the glass and smashed it to his lips. He set it down with a loud thud, fuming. "I almost had him but then he decided to soar, twirling around like a goddamn ballerina", he paused, catching his breath. 

"So...", Jackson started slowly, "you didn't land a hit?"

Namjoon blinked. His mind went back to half an hour, when he aimed a shot at the blinding disco ball figure-skating on the clouds. He remembered in excruciating detail the whiz of the arrow as it cut through the air, making a beeline towards its goal. The trajectory was set and it couldn't have missed. He was sure of it. He waited for the sound of impact, the zing of metal being torn and the crunch of it crumbling on its owner's body. Fumes of the poisoned arrowhead turning it to rust. His expectations were unmet and it rattled him. The glider stopped turning, wings spread out on both sides as it stilled. At that point, Namjoon was in a dilemma of whether he did indeed miss. What came next was another blow to his pride as a hunter. "I don't even know....", he groaned and Jackson patted his back. "I think I did but it didn't even flinch, let alone cry in pain. It just noiselessly disappeared into the night. Like it.....i-it faded"

"Wait.....", Jackson stared at the counter, thinking as Namjoon looked at him expectantly. "Namjoon-ah, what kind of fae was it?"

"Eh?", Namjoon thought back to the glowing pink scales and the overbearing scent of roses, "...cupid, I think"

Jackson's eyes widened on impulse. "HOLY SHI-", he slapped a hand over his own mouth as quite a few heads turned their way.  
"What?", Namjoon asked.

Jackson shoved a finger in his face, "that was it", he whisper-yelled. Namjoon frowned, "who?"

"That was the one! The sugar glider!"

Namjoon wore a bewildered expression as he stared back at the shorter male. Jackson face palmed. "Don't tell me...."

"What?", Namjoon had been working out of town for quite some time and as a result wasn't in on the current gossip.

"That was the infamous sugar glider", Jackson explained, removing his cap to run his fingers through his hair once before putting it on again, "everyone's had their eyes on it. We don't know where it suddenly came from. Some say it's a passing general from the north and will be gone in the next few weeks"

"So others have chased it too?", Namjoon's voice carried disappointment and a hint of fear at the possibility of his skills lacking. 

Jackson shook his head. "You're the only one who got close enough. That thing's hella talented. You see Chanyeol-ie over there?", he pointed to a rather lanky fellow at the pool table, "that guy caught a glimpse of it from a roof. Couldn't track it down. All we knew was that it's pink, huge and silent as the night. Until you came and chased it out of nowhere", he grinned, "I suddenly want to hear all about it all over again"

It was an hour later that Namjoon left the den to get his belongings. It had been three days since his return and he had crashed at Jackson's condo while his request for a new residence was being processed. He had received a letter in the mail earlier in the day informing him of an available bungalow. The rent was high, yet affordable with his income. But if he moved into a house of his own, he would be required by law to put up with a human housemate. He wanted to pursue his search for an apartment but Jackson talked him out of it. Namjoon needed to move as soon as possible because two nightmares were not allowed to live together with a human. Jackson had a housemate, Mark, who was extremely suspicious of Namjoon and his lack of need for bare necessities. Namjoon had mostly lived alone and didn't give much thought of how his never eating never sleeping schedule would be alarming for humans. Mark had had a talk with Jackson on the second day itself and the nightmare was not going to stand getting punished for the mistakes of another, friend or not. 

"You got everything?"

Namjoon whipped his head around to look at the owner of the voice. Pale and lean with an alarming set of dark bags under his eyes. The person lifted his arm to scratch at the side of his head, fingers tangling in the dark brown locks that formed a bird's nest on his head. The motion made his bones stick out and Namjoon wondered why he looked so malnourished. He had been seeing the human for three days in a row but now that he actually did look at him, it was evident how his eyes were a little too....hollow. He hastily looked away.  
"Did I wake you?", he asked in an apologetic manner, crouched on the floor to zip up his sole suitcase. The brunette sniffed, rubbing at his blocked nose as he leaned on the wall.  
"Half an hour ago. You're too loud"

Namjoon chuckled in embarrassment as he apologised. He had heard the human stirring in his sleep right when he opened the apartment door to get his things. Sensed his restlessness when he walked around the apartment getting his clean laundry that had been so willingly washed for him. But he wasn't being loud - a trait he gained from years of experience as a hunter. He sensed the presence of the soul enter the living room, felt the eyes on him but acted surprised. All because Mark was the stealthiest human he had ever encountered. No human, no matter how experienced could creep up on a nightmare using physical agility. If not for the essence of his soul and the emotions rolling off of his self, Mark would've registered as a potential threat to the nightmare. He briefly wondered how Jackson managed to put up with the amount of creepiness but shook it off when the human spoke again.

"You didn't have to leave right away, you know, you could wait till morning"

"Morning?", Namjoon asked rather dumbly, not knowing what to say. It clicked rather late that the act of moving houses at four am was the kind of ungodly act that wouldn't sit right with a human. He opened his mouth to speak, maybe explain himself but Mark beat him to it.

"Yeah, morning", he covered his mouth when he yawned, "You could leave after having breakfast. Say goodbye to Jackson"

Namjoon stood up from the floor, pulling up the suitcase and awkwardly dusting at his clothes, trying to think of an excuse that wouldn't make him appear to be as psychopathic.  
"Listen, I....."

"Or is it that you can't?", Mark cut him off, eyes a little alert than before. He pushed himself off the wall and straightened up, eyes sharp when staring into the nightmare's own.  
"You're not running from the feds, are you?", his voice was steady when he spoke, inquiring but not in an alarming way. And in the rings of the sleep-drugged red shot irises glimmered a tiny light that took an amount of weight off Namjoon's shoulders; one that he hadn't known was there. Mark had a soul and it wasn't being sucked out by his housemate a.k.a Namjoon's partner in crime. Namjoon was immensely relieved. It was when Mark sighed that Namjoon remembered he had been asked a question.   
"You know what?", the human said in a tired voice, folding his arms as he leaned on the wall again. "Don't answer that. If anything I'm sorry I asked", he paused, sighing audibly before continuing, "I just need to know if...", he looked into Namjoon's eyes with meaning, a desperate emotion prickling on the nightmare's skin. "...if everything's okay, y'know? Jackson's been staying out all night again a-and...", his voice cracked at the end and he composed himself, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. "I don't know where he goes or what he does", he looked up at Namjoon from under his lids, "and with his polished knives and assassin clothes, heck, I don't even know if he's killing others or killing himself but I need to know. He never tells me and I need to know if he truly is okay"

Namjoon had an idea of what the human must've been going through. Mark had been sharing a living space with Jackson since three years and Namjoon had been his partner for far longer than that. But the two of them had never met each other. And it appeared that Namjoon had the upper hand in knowledge because until a few days ago Mark had not even heard his name. Jackson was secretive but he was only doing his job by being so. Namjoon had an idea, but since he didn't share the same assortment of emotions, he offered a smile that he prayed for the sake of lucifer to be reassuring as he patted mark lightly on the shoulder.

"I wouldn't worry if I were you", he removed his hand and lifted the suitcase. "You'll be okay", he nodded once and made his way to the main door.

"I don't understand"

Namjoon had his hand gripping the door knob and he paused in the action of swinging the door open. "If it's any reassurance...", he turned his head to look at the lost human boy a last time. He wished he hadn't for he witnessed the hollowness once again, "I'm not leaving town tonight". He opened the door wide but didn't leave right away. Instead, he tapped his feet, staring at the tops of his dress shoes and chewing on his bottom lip.

"Thank you", he kept his eyes ahead, feeling the confusion waft from the human a good distance behind him. 

"hm?"

For being so gullible.

He swallowed, "for everything"

He didn't wait for an answer as he closed the door behind him, flinching when it slammed shut. He waited to make sure Mark was safe and asleep before leaving the apartment complex with his luggage. He scouted the area once for possible fairies lurking around the block. Relieved when there were none, he climbed into his car. With his encounter earlier in the night and now with a hopeless human,  all he wanted to do was sit quietly in the dark for seven days straight. The term 'hopeless' was not used lightly. Mark was still so young. And human, on top of that. Humans are stubborn. They cling on to even the tiniest ray of hope but only as long as they have a soul that allows it. Mark was an exception to that rule and it irked Namjoon. It irked him to the extent that he, a nightmare, expressed gratitude to the boy.

Thinking back to the moment, he shivered. The odds of evil blood.   
Do good, feel bad.


	2. Fairytale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Listen"
> 
> "Are you sure you're okay? Cause the last time you called was fifty mortal years ago and-"
> 
>  
> 
> _"Listen" ___

Namjoon unfolded the letter and read the address again. He frowned upon seeing that everything was in order. He rolled down the window and stared at the million dollar house through the top of his shades. A two storey manor with pastel walls and a spacious expanse of grass on all four sides. It looked about as expensive as the amount of rent asked of him and yet, the security seemed to be visibly lacking. No coiled barbed wire on the iron fence surrounding the residence, no advanced alarm system. He wondered if there was an alarm system at all. There was an abundance of foliage spilling down the window ledges and flanking the sides of the double door-ed front entrance, the blooming flora making it look like the house of a rich grandma with nothing to do but water plants and feed a dozen cats. The letter provided enough information to ascertain that the house did not, indeed, belong to an eighty year old woman with severe joint pain and poor eyesight but judging from the merriness in the air, he wouldn't be surprised. This wasn't what he asked for. He sighed, turning the keys in the ignition and putting the car in reverse mode. He put his hand on the gear but paused when a window on the second storey slammed shut. He expected someone to come out and was a little surprised when the iron gates opened automatically, inviting him in. He mulled over his options and decided to at least pop in to say hi. That done, he pulled into the driveway with a slow acceleration, politely stopping a distance from the porch. He turned off the engine and waited for someone to come out. Impatience won over and it wasn't a full sixty seconds when he stepped out of the car and climbed the few stairs to the main door. There was a brass knocker on the door and a bell beside it but he chose to knock with his knuckles instead. The door swung open a crack with the push of his knuckles on the wood. The movement was not automatic, almost as if it had been open in wait for him.  
"Hello...?", he softly pushed it open and stood there awkwardly, not knowing what to do. He was about to close it and leave the property before someone found him snooping when he caught movement from his peripheral vision. He whipped his head in the direction of the stairs to the right as a man in a fancy dress suit came into view.

"Hello, there", he greeted with a smile, skipping the last two steps and sauntering over on bare feet, hands in his pockets.

Namjoon awkwardly cleared his throat. "....hello", he inclined his head in a bow, wincing at how small his voice sounded. The man was tall, maybe not taller than him but definitely older. The massive shoulders, a slim waist, doe eyes and plump lips paired with the ruffled Victorian attire would make any man feel out of place. Namjoon would have felt that way too, if not for the perfectly styled pink hair. All he felt was bubbling curiosity and a hint of amusement.

"What are you standing there for?", he asked and Namjoon couldn't help but notice how sweet his voice sounded. Not a manly deep timbre, yet not annoyingly shrieky either. It was a pleasant sound to listen to. "Come on in", he turned around, blessing his guest with the glorious view of his backside as he led him to the sitting area. Namjoon wordlessly followed, eyes roaming over the unrealistic broadness of the older male's shoulders. The way his shoulder blades moved under the tailored brocade with it's swirling patterns of black and gold, fitting his form to perfection as he strut five feet ahead of him. The sitting area was an expanse of a ruby colored rug on which three sets of imperial looking couches were placed meticulously facing a fireplace that looked like it would rather be somewhere else. The fibres of the rug were soft, ticklish to the soles of his chapped feet and he wished he hadn't had the courtesy to kick off his shoes earlier. His feet were used to cold stone and gravel and the cloud-like softness put him on edge, making him want to cross his legs indian style on the ivory cushions as soon as he sat down. He ignored the urge.

"You must be the new tenant", his host crossed one leg over the other, hand stretched over the back of the couch in a relaxed position, "I'm Jin", he smiled and Namjoon's eyes shifted to his volumptous lips, "Kim Seokjin"

The nightmare shifted his feet, placing his elbows on his knees and clasping his hands, "Kim Namjoon"

Jin smiled wider, eyes widening on impulse, "You're a Kim too? Fantastic!", He laughed a breathy chuckle and Namjoon played with his fingers, growing uncomfortable. He smiled nonetheless, trying to hide his discomfort as his eyes flitted all over the place, taking in the posh rich conditions. Too clean. He didn't belong in a place like this. The savage inside him would never allow it.

"So what do you do?", Jin's question brought him out of his thoughts.

"Yes?"

"For a living, I mean. You do have a job, I suppose?"

"Yeah, I...", he rubbed his neck, buying time to phrase the right words. "I, erm...I'm a secretary"

"Secretary?", Jin repeated in an amused voice, "That must be tough for being so young"

Namjoon was caught off guard by his words. No one had ever called him young before.

"I'm twenty-four", he stated.

"Oh?", Jin rose a brow, "You should refer to me as hyung then"

This was a first for him as well. Not knowing how to respond to that, he shifted his gaze to the floor, nodding slightly. Puzzled, he looked up when Jin laughed again. He rose his brows at the older male which waved him off.

"Don't mind me", he offered, "I'm known for my obnoxious sense of humour"

Namjoon smiled inspite of himself, "okay....", his eyes found the rug again. Jin's remark had him snapping his head up, however, having caught him off guard yet again.

"Are you single?"

Namjoon's jaw dropped.

"I'll take that as a no", his host announced.

"I, er...", He scratched his head, wondering how to answer when Seokjin put up a hand to stop him.

"It's okay", the man reassured. "Please don't mind me prying but I needed to know if you would have people over". He added a smile at the end. That smile, Namjoon decided was not quite as innocent as it appeared to be.

Something about the man was calming but oddly suffocating at the same time.

He cleared his throat. "Actually, I haven't decided if I would be moving in just as yet..."

Seokjin straightened up in one swift motion, looking equal parts offended and intrigued. "Well, why not! Come on!", He stood up and motioned for the nightmare to follow his lead. "I'll give you a tour!"

Chirpy.

The man is chirpy.

With an internal shake of his head, Namjoon follows. After all, it's not like he's going to actually move in, right?

Namjoon realised he was wrong before the half hour is up. He realises it the moment Seokjin's long knobby fingers hit the first key. He thought it was uncanny how the piano was sitting smack in the middle of the roof just like that. He had blurted out the words without thinking, but surely no one's that daft? Right? The owner of the house had merely rolled his eyes.

"It's not a flipping roof! It's a terrace!"

Apparently, there's a difference. But what about the piano? A goddamn grand piano with gold embellishments. Namjoon opened his mouth but Jin had already moved past him. He was standing to the side of the instrument, fingers hovering over the keys. And the moment they decended, all he was going to say flew right out his brain.

Kim Seokjin has a beautiful face and his hair is pink and he owns a palace all for himself. He also plays flawless piano to a tune Namjoon could recognize with his senses dead. And Seokjin stops, turns to him and throws a careless smirk that does things to Namjoon. In a bad way.

The smirk falters, concern taking over the stranger's features like water washing over a rock.  
"Hey..", he comes closer, tilts his head. "Are you okay?"

"I, um..", Namjoon croaks. He clears is throat but can't seem to be able to make a sentence.

But Jin nods anyway, as if it makes sense. "You look a little green"

Ah, shit.

"Yeah, I-...I need to.."

"Puke?", Jin asks innocently, almost comically with the way his lashes flutter. He also helpfully reminds Namjoon of the bathroom they passed on the second floor and the nightmare makes a run for it. He doesn't actually puke, just slumps with his back on the door and breathes through his mouth.

It was the ballad.

Namjoon either hit the jackpot or landed himself in some deep shit way above his pay grade. And suddenly, it doesn't matter that the place is squeaky clean. It doesn't matter that the dweller of the abode has a way too obnoxious laugh and smells of posies and stale rain. It doesn't matter that the interior of this fucking palace is gilded from the tiles on the roof to the godforsaken doorbell. It doesn't matter if the pink haired clueless human most probably has a guardian angel watching over him.  
Because Namjoon feels euphoric. A sudden rush of energy enough to have his head spinning, making his senses roar. Increasing his blood pressure, making him glow. Glow so much he looked green to the human eye.

By some luck, he forgot to remove Jackson from speed dial.

"Yo my man! Where do I need to faze in and with what weapon?", The sound of wind is loud in the background. Namjoon imagines him whizzing through the city in the early morning rush.

"Nowhere, Jackson. What are you talking about?"

"So you're not in imminent danger?"

"...no?"

"Oh"

"Listen"

"Are you sure you're okay? Cause the last time you called was fifty mortal years ago and-"

"Listen"

The sound of whipping wind stops immediately. A car honks, but it's distant. "Okay. Listening"

"He plays a ballad"

"I-...what? Who?!"

"The landlord"

"The freakin'-", there's a loud crash, voices. "The landlord? Dude!"

Namjoon bites back a grin.

"Who in Lucifer's name was in charge of processing your request, cause dude! Damn, do I feel the partiality. Damn"

Damn, indeed.

Namjoon decides to take up the offer after all. He thinks Seokjin is a weird human. The moment he stepped out of the bathroom and stepped on the stairs, the man pounced, asking whether he was alright and what happened. Namjoon excused himself saying that he had stayed up late last night drinking. Seokjin had begun reprimanding him on his careless behavior.  
Apparently, Namjoon is a grown ass man and should take care of himself because he doesn't live with his mom anymore.  
And how is his mom, anyway?  
What are her hobbies?  
He should bring her over sometime.

Does the man talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's starting.


End file.
